I Married Kyoya Ootori
by MysteryMoe
Summary: Tamaki's sister is getting married to Kyoya Ootori, the love of her life. Enjoy the ceremony.


I couldn't believe it, me. Souh, Amanda was getting married to Kyoya Ootori. Yes, I am Tamaki's sister. Who ever thought I'd get married? I didn't. I'm nine months apart from Tamaki. I laughed as I heard the faint music of "At The Beginning" played. I took in a deep breath and sighed. Today I will no longer be Souh Amanda. I'll be Ootori, Amanda. It feels so weird changing my name. I was only wondering what Kyoya was doing. Seeing the bride before the wedding was bad luck. I took in another deep breath and nodded to myself.

"Amanda?" Haruhi asked. I turned around and smiled. Haruhi was my maid of honor, and she looked amazing. I'm glad I got her into the blue strapless dress. All the other bridesmaids had spaghetti straps on.

"Haruhi, thanks for being my Maid of Honor, and going through all of this with me," I thanked her. Haruhi looked surprised for a moment then smiled.

"No problem," came her reply. I smiled as I walked out into the door just in front of the church. I laughed quietly to myself as "Find out Who Your Friends Are" played as my friends walked onto the aisle. After what seemed like forever, I walked next to my father. Brown hair curly, Mascara and Eyeliner perfected, and even the jewelry sparkled the way the light hit it. My father walked next to me. I could tell he was trying to hold back tears. Not many people saw it, but I knew. I stepped onto the stairs, and in front of Kyoya, I smiled. I chuckled to myself as "A Wink and A Smile" played in the background while the Minister was greeting everyone. Once Kyoya and I turned to face the Minister these were the words that came out of his mouth.

"Amanda and Kyouya, do you come before us to be joined in matrimony?"

"Yes," came our reply."Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together Ootori Kyoya and Souh Amanda in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is between Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honorable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace." There was nothing but silence, and I smiled.

The minister then turned to us and continued.

"I REQUIRE and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful." Kyoya and I looked at each other, and again, silence.

"Kyouya, Wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?" The Minister asked.

"I will," came Kyoya's short reply. The Minister then turned to me.

"Amanda, Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?" I closed my eyes and nodded.

"I will," I replied as if I was holding my breath for hours.

"Who giveth this Woman to be married to this Man?" The Minister asked. My father spoke up.

"I, Mr. Souh, give this woman to be married to this man," he said with confidence. I smiled, once more. My father then stepped away from me. The Minister then instructed Kyoya to grasped my right hand into his as we said our vows.

"I Kyoya take thee Amanda to be my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, take and wear this ring as sign of my love and faithfulness. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. This ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am," Kyoya said. Tears brimmed in my eyes, and it took all my might not to cry. Kyoya then released my right hand, as I took his hand in mine.

The music started playing, and I smiled wider each time. "Stolen" by Dashboard Confessional played.

"I Amanda take thee Kyoya to be my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, take and wear this ring as sign of my love and faithfulness. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. This ring is a token of my love. I marry you with this ring, with all that I have and all that I am," I smiled while saying the whole thing. The only thing I could think of was Kyoya's eyes, how much they glowed. How happy he looked. I hope this would be the face that I'd wake up to every morning. We then went into the Candle Lighting. The music changed again to one of my favorite songs I picked for this wedding. "God Help the Outcasts" played. I just thought it'd fit with the lighting.

"For over three thousand years human beings have used candles as a source of light. They are also symbols of warmth, of hope, and of life itself. Kyoya and Amanda, you have entered into a union which is most sacred, requiring of those who enter into it a complete and unreserved giving of self. It will bind you together in a relationship so close, and so intimate that it will profoundly affect your whole future. The Minister then lit my candle, and Kyoya's.

"Would you now each, from your own candle, light a third as a symbol of your new relationship," he and I lifted our candles and together lit the third one.

Kyoya and I spoke at the same time.

"We shall this day light such a candle as we trust will never be put out." Then we went straight into the wine cup ceremony. The song changed again to "Unfailing Love(Kelly's Song)" by Jimmy Needham.

"The years of life are as a cup of wine poured out for you to drink. The cup of life contains within it the sweet wine of happiness, joy, hope and delight. The same cup, at times, holds the bitter wine of disappointment, sorrow, grief, and despair. Those who drink deeply of life invites the full range of experiences into their being. This cup is symbolic of the pledges you have to made to one another to share together the fullness of life. As you drink from this cup, you acknowledge to one another that your lives, until this moment separate, have become one vessel into which all your sorrows and joys, all your hopes and fears, all you dreams and dreads, will be poured, and from which you will find mutual sustenance. Many days you will sit at the same table and eat and drink now, and may the cup of your lives be sweet and full to overflowing," he spoke.

The Minister then passed the cup to Kyoya for him to drink, and Kyoya then passed it to me, as I did the same.

Tamaki then handed the Minister the wedding ring. "With This Ring" by Sawyer Brown was now playing.

"BLESS, O Lord, this Ring, that he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in thy peace, and continue in they favor, unto their life's end; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen." The Minister blessed the ring, he then passed it to Kyoya. I smiled at its beauty. Nothing too fancy, nothing too plain. Just the way we liked things. Kyoya then slipped the ring onto my finger, and held it there.

"With this ring, I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen," Kyoya spoke. I felt the tears brim again, but I refused to let them fall. Black eye make up and tears do not mix. It was then my turn to slip the ring onto Kyoya's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen," I said confidently.

"Let us pray," The Minister spoke. All of the audience rose up, and we prayed.

"OUR Father, who art in heaven, Hallowed be thy Name. Thy Kingdom come. Thy will be done, On Earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, As we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, But deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, for ever and ever. Amen," I smiled at how in sync we all were.

"O ETERNAL God, Creator and Preserver of all mankind, Giver of all spiritual grace, the Author of everlasting life; Send thy blessing upon these thy servants, this Man and this Woman, whom we bless in thy Name; that they, living faithfully together, may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant between them made, and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to thy laws; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen," He continued. I couldn't stop thinking. I'm getting married. I'm getting married. I'm getting married.

"O GOD, who hast so consecrated the state of Matrimony that in it is rep resented the spiritual marriage and unity between Christ and his Church; Look mercifully upon these thy servants, that they may love, honor, and cherish each other, and so live together in faithfulness and patience, in wisdom and true godliness, that their home may be a haven of blessing and of peace; through the same Jesus Christ our Lord, who liveth and reigneth with thee and the Holy Spirit ever, one God, world without end. Amen," he added. I couldn't care less. Seeing Kyoya smile was all I needed. The Minister grabbed Kyoya's and my right hand and joined them together.

"Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder," he spoke.

The Minister then turned to the audience.

"FORASMUCH as Kyoya and Amanda have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a Ring, and by joining hands; I pronounce that they are Man and Wife, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen," He was off again. It hit me that we we're finally married, but there was more to our ceremony.

Kyoya and I kneeled down before the Minister as he gave us our blessing.

"GOD the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Ghost, bless, preserve, and keep you; the Lord mercifully with his favor look upon you, and fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace; that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting. Amen," he finally stopped. Kyoya and I got up and smiled.

"You May Now Kiss The Bride," was all I needed to hear. I wrapped my arms around Kyoya's neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. We enchanted each other in a passionate kiss, our first kiss, as a married couple. I smiled as our tongues danced rapidly, and we didn't care who saw.

"Kiss The Girl" was now playing as I hugged him tighter, but we had to stop for air. Kyoya and I both leaned our foreheads against each others, and smiled. The song quickly changed to "You'll Be In My Heart" by Teddy Geiger, as the Minister announced.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present Mr. and Mrs. Ootori." It's going to take awhile to get used to that.

Kyoya and I linked arms and walked down the aisle together.

"Holding Hands" by Steve Green was playing. I laughed after we exited the church how rice and bubbles were thrown at us.

"Ah!" I screamed as Kyoya lifted me up bridal style. I snuggled into his neck as he put me into the limo, and snuggled close to me. We whispered sweet nothingness into each others ears and smiled. As we got to the reception hall I had a huge smile on my face as everyone was there. "Hey Stephen" and "Sweet Violets" played to the introductions.

"And Mr. and Mrs. Kyoya and Amanda Ootori," the DJ announced. I smiled. As I heard cheering. Let me say the reception was tiring but a lot of fun. I had my superstitions about my wedding, and so far everything had gone right. I had something old(my mothers tiara), something new(my wedding dress), something borrowed(Haruhi's earrings) and my garter was blue. I have to admit, I did laugh when Honey was getting anxious eat my wedding cake.

"How does it feel" by D'Angelo played while we ate our dinner, "Tea For Two" by Frank Sinatra played while we cut our cake, and the rest of the night was just fun. I danced with my father to the song "In My Daughters Eyes" by Martina McBride, with Kyoya to "Love Of My Life" by Jim Brickman and Micheal W. Smith, but I have to admit the Garter Toss and Bouquet songs were the best. The bouquet toss was done to "This One's For The Girls" which was another Martina McBride song, and the Garter Toss was done to "You Sexy Thing" by Hot Chocolate. I wasn't surprised that Haruhi caught the bouquet and Tamaki caught the garter. I was shocked at how Kyoya removed my garter though, I never would've expected him to remove it with his teeth, and making eye contact with me the whole time while doing it, now that makes some amazing skills. I admit I may have been a little tipsy, but I did enjoy it. Right now we're on our way to our Honeymoon, I can't wait to see what that has in store for me.


End file.
